


No-Sex Rule

by itsamonster



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamonster/pseuds/itsamonster





	

She tapped at his hotel room door softly and glanced down the hallway. The only people staying on their floor were crew and, thankfully, everybody had long since retired to their rooms ready for an early morning start.

The door opened and he immediately furrowed his brow when he saw her, confused.

He looked her up and down. She was wearing a black, knee-length coat, indoors, and sandals on her feet, but her legs were bare. The cogs turned in his mind and it took just a few moments for him to realise she was naked under there. He raised an eyebrow.

“Hi,” she said quietly. “What'cha doin’?”

“Reading,” he said, stonily, hoping she hadn’t noticed his tongue dart out for a split second to lick his lips or the fact that his pupils had probably already dilated.

“Reading.”

“Reading, yes. Can I help you?”

She smiled at him sweetly and shrugged. “Are you going to invite me in?”

He stared at her unmoving for a good few seconds before opening the door wider and extending his arm into the room. She glanced down the hallway again then stepped across the threshold as he closed the door behind her, turning to face her.

“You imposed a no-sex rule,” he looked at his watch, “four and a half hours ago. What happened?”

She simply shrugged again and stepped out of her shoes, pulling on the cord of her coat and sliding it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a pool at her feet.

“Whoa-kay…” he exhaled, endeavouring to keep his eyes on hers but they betrayed him, running down her slim, naked body and back up again. It was a sight he had seen and appreciated many a time, but still took his breath away. His cock twitched in his pants in spite of himself. He shook his head, trying to gain composure and ignore the way her hair fell tantalisingly across her beautiful, perfect shoulders.

“You said, and I quote, ‘We can’t have sex while we’re staying here. It’s only for a few weeks, it’ll be easy.’ Those were your exact words. I remember,” he added slowly, looking straight into her eyes, “because they wounded.”

She said nothing, instead reaching out and tucking her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulling him toward her.

“But I think you were right,” he continued, now towering over her and trying to maintain his resolve. “It’s not safe.”

She walked backward toward the bed, pulling him with her. “So you should probably go,” he persisted, but followed her anyway.

Her legs hit the foot of the bed and she sat, wrapping her arms around his middle and her legs behind his knees, pulling him to her so that his crotch came close to and in line with her face.

He found his eyes travelling to her soft, enticing lips, her flawless breasts and down over her wonderfully taut stomach. With her legs around him as they were, he had a pretty good view of her magnificent, inviting pussy. It was there, waiting for him, wanting him. He could drop to his knees and devour her right now. He could be feeling her come around his tongue within minutes.

“I mean it,” he said, wriggling a little in her grasp. “I’m not interested in your amorous antics.”

“Really?” she asked, surprised. “Because this little fella says otherwise.” She ran her fingers lightly across the bulge that was beginning to show at his left inner thigh, then placed her chin to it and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. A pouty smile formed on her face that she knew made him melt.

“He’s lying,” he retorted, fighting half-heartedly with her hands as they began to work at the button of his jeans and pull down the zipper. He pushed forward into her hand as she reached in and freed him and the feeling of her small but supple fingers wrapped around him and the warmth of her breath washing over him meant that he was now fully erect. She looked back up at him and wrapped her lips around his head, swirling her tongue. She opened her mouth again and took in as much of him as she could manage as he rolled his head back and groaned quietly through parted lips. He placed one hand on the side of her face, cupping her jaw, his fingers disappearing into her hair. His other hand rested on top of her head. When he looked back down, he saw her eyes closed and her head moving back and forth along his dick, her teeth lightly grazing. He rolled his hips and felt a prickling heat rising inside him and a switch flick on in his brain. He knew he was done for.

“Oh,” he breathed, moving both of his hands to rest on her shoulders. “Damn you, woman.”

He pushed her backward so that she released him with a 'pop’ and fell back on her elbows. Within seconds, he was on her, wrapping his arm around her and moving her upward so that she was fully on the bed, lying down next to her on his side. He rolled her so her back was to him and, having pushed his jeans and underwear down so the waistband was around his thighs, he curled his arm around her waist and shifted her so that she was bent slightly in the middle. He pushed into her from behind, filling her suddenly and causing her to cry out.

“Shhh,” he scolded. His arm, trapped between her neck and the bed, wrapped strong and firm across her chest, just above her breasts, holding her to him. She lifted her leg to allow him better access and hooked her foot behind his denim-covered calf. A small, triumphant smile crept across her lips.

He thrust into her hard, making her moan loudly. She reached her arm back and slipped her hand under the hem of his t-shirt, her nails digging into the skin there just above his bare behind.

“Shhhh,” he said again, more soothingly this time, placing his free hand across her mouth and tilting her head back against his shoulder, her cheekbone pressing against his own. “You wanted this, but you have to be quiet, okay?”

She nodded, her whimpers now muffled by his palm. The cold zip of his jeans scratched deliciously at the back of her thigh and she relished the way the tip of his cock collided repeatedly with her g-spot.

“Christ, you really did want this,” he breathed into her ear, noting just how wet and ready for him she had been. “How long have you been in your room thinking about me, huh? About me fucking you?”

He felt her teeth graze his fingers, her breath warm and damp against his palm.

“Did you touch yourself thinking about me?” he asked, hopefully. “God, I hope you touched yourself.”

She nodded and he felt a surge of blistering heat travel from his brain to his balls and he sped up, the wet sounds of her pussy and skin slapping against skin only serving as a catalyst to his already fervent thrusts.

“Yeah, you did,” he whispered cockily, smiling against her ear. “But it wasn’t enough, was it? You needed me, inside you. You needed me to fuck you. Didn’t you?”

She nodded again and he nipped at her earlobe. It hurt but she didn’t care. “Don’t ever try to impose a no-sex rule again, okay? Don’t deny me this. Don’t deny yourself this. It won’t work.”

His arm across her chest lowered so he could tease her hardened nipple with his fingers. He took it between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed until she squealed into his hand. She was grinding down against him now, using his rock-hard length to get to where she needed to be.

“God, you feel good,” he continued breathlessly, speaking now into her neck. “You always feel so good. I love fucking you. I love how wet you get for me.” He sunk his teeth into her neck and then flicked his tongue over the marks he left behind. “I fucking love making you come.”

She responded with another muffled groan and by pushing back against him, changing the angle slightly and allowing him to bury himself just that little bit deeper. He groaned and placed a clumsy, bumping kiss behind her ear. Her hand on his back gripped tightly, following his movements and pressing into his skin, a silent plea for him to keep his searing pace.

“Do you wanna come, baby?” His voice was unsteady now, shaky from driving himself into her repeatedly and his own impending orgasm. He was desperate for her to come first and he knew talking dirty turned her on enormously. Unfortunately, it did the same for him.

“You’re so fucking hot. So. fucking. beautiful. Baby. So…”

Two more heavy thrusts and he was coming, holding himself deep inside her and biting down hard on the soft skin of her shoulder. “…perfect,” he murmured.

He pulled out as soon as he was finished and tugged gently on her shoulder, rolling her onto her back. His mouth sought out hers with ease and their tongues clashed with chaotic, insistent hunger. Bent over her, propped up on one elbow, he threaded his fingers tenderly through the soft locks atop her head. He skimmed his other hand straight down her body and quickly drove two fingers into her eager pussy. He pumped hard with his hand, his fingers gliding in and out easily with the lubrication of her arousal and the addition of his own semen inside her. He pushed his thumb hard against her clit, making circles around it as she writhed beneath his touch, desperate for release.

“Come on,” he growled against her mouth, commanding but encouraging. “Come for me.”

She gasped, one hand clenching his hair painfully and the other caressing her own breast, pulling brutally at her nipple. “You want to come for me. That’s it. Come on, baby.”

He scissored his fingers inside her and felt her walls tighten around them, over and over as he swallowed the cries of his name coming from her mouth, her fist pulling at his hair so hard now it made his eyes water.

“That’s it,” he cooed as she rode out her orgasm, pushing herself up into his palm for the last moments of contact while he curled his fingers mercilessly inside her. “That’s my girl.”

He plunged his tongue back into her mouth fiercely, fighting for dominance against her own. She bit down hard on his bottom lip and he hissed in glorious, exquisite pain.

His hand slowed right down but continued to stroke her tenderly. One last spasm and he withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheet, pushing himself away from her and lying down on his back beside her. He kicked off his jeans and underwear and turned his head to her and waited for her to regroup. She was facing away from him, motionless aside from the heavy rise and fall of her chest, but after a few seconds she stirred, slowly turning her head toward him. He lifted himself a little and pulled his t-shirt over his head, handing it to her to clean herself up.

“Okay, get out,” he said, dryly.

She moved to get off the bed and he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back so she landed heavily on his chest, her breasts pressing into his side.

“Whoa, I was joking. Jesus, is that what I am to you now, a passing dick?” he teased, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder.

“Yep,” she nodded, smiling. “Pretty much.”

He pouted, enveloping her in his arms and pulling her close. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and let out a contented sigh while she played absent-mindedly with his chest hair.

“I should actually go…” she started, knowing if she left now she was unlikely to be seen.

He closed his eyes and shook his head against her. “No. I already set the alarm for 4:30. You can go before anyone is up.”

She watched him, curiously. “How did you…?”

He grinned.

“You’re so weak for me. I knew you’d cave.”


End file.
